1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a spinning ring for use in ring spinning machines and ring twisting machines, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a spinning ring used in ring spinning machines has been known, in which a cylindrical-shaped blank stock is subjected to cutting work to form a ring flange portion and a mount portion integrally, as well as one which is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 16208/1965, and formed as a whole from a sheet steel with a view to automation of manufacturing process, enhanced accuracy, cost reduction, lightening or the like, and one which is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 47768/1994, and in which a ring flange portion slidingly contacting with a ring traveller is formed from ceramics and fittingly secured to a neck portion of a ring body for enhanced wear resistance.
FIG. 20 shows a spinning ring 1300 described in the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 16208/1965. In this example, an integrated spinning ring 1300 consisting of a ring flange portion 1301 and a mount portion 1302 is formed by punching a disk from a band steel with the use of a punching type press device, and pressing the disk with the use of a press and a rotating spindle. The spinning ring 1300 is fitted into a ring holder and mounted to a ring spinning machine.
Also, FIG. 21 shows a spinning ring 1400 described in the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 47768/1994. In this example, a ring flange portion 1401 being slidingly contacted with a ring traveller is formed from ceramics to be provided at an underside thereof with a recess or a stepped portion, and fitted into a ring neck portion 1403 of a ring body 1402, which is formed from carbon steel, light alloy or plastic, to be bonded and fixed by means of an adhesive.
The above-mentioned conventional spinning ring formed from a cylindrical-shaped blank stock by means of cutting work is difficult to obtain accuracy on a ring flange portion adapted to slidingly contact with a ring traveller, and the ring flange portion is not easy to be enhanced in wear resistance while material cost is suppressed. In contrast, in the case of forming a spinning ring from a sheet steel as described in the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 16208/1965 and securing to a ring body a ring flange portion, which is formed from a separate material, as described in the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 47768/1994, it is relatively easy to obtain accuracy on a ring flange portion and to enhance the wear resistance in the ring flange portion.
Since an integrally formed spinning ring as described in the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 16208/1965, however, is complex in manufacturing process itself for automation to lead to high manufacture cost, and formed by bending of a sheet steel such that a ring flange portion for engagement with a ring traveller has a free end at an end of an underside thereof, there is caused a problem that when the ring traveller runs sliding on the ring flange portion, the ring flange portion causes fine vibrations to lead to abnormal vibrations in both the ring traveller and the ring flange portion, resulting in shortening of service life and frequent occurrence of yarn breakage to lower productivity.
Also, in the case of the spinning ring described in the above Japanese Patent Publication No. 47768/1994, in which the ring flange portion adapted to slidingly contact with a ring traveller is formed as a whole from a separate material and fittingly secured to a neck portion on a ring body side, a fitting portion where the ring flange portion and the neck portion fit together is small in contact area, and so there is caused a problem that load or shock applied at the time of mounting and dismounting of a ring traveller and vibrations or shock at the time of running of the ring traveller will release fitting of the ring flange portion and the neck portion to permit the ring flange portion to rotate on the neck portion upon running of a ring traveller and to cause the ring flange portion to separate from the neck portion, resulting in incapability of spinning.
The invention has been thought of for the purposes of solving the above-mentioned problem, and has its object to provide a spinning ring, in which a ring flange portion can be enhanced in accuracy and wear resistance, and there is not involved a problem that fine vibrations possibly generated on the ring flange portion at the time of running of a ring traveller cause a ring traveller and the ring flange portion to undergo abnormal wear to be shortened in service life and yarn breakage is frequently generated to decrease productivity, and which is free of rotation of the ring flange portion upon the running of a ring traveller resulted from falling-off of the ring flange portion, which results from load and shock applied at the time of attaching and detaching of the ring traveller and of incapability of spinning caused by falling-off of the ring flange portion, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Based on the knowledge that in a spinning ring comprising a ring flange portion making a track for running of a ring traveller in a sliding contact condition and a mount portion mounted on a ring rail or a ring holder, formation of the spinning ring through fitting and securing of a plurality of members is advantageous in enhancing the ring flange portion in accuracy and wear resistance and that with respect to formation of the spinning ring through fitting and securing of a plurality of members, since dimensional and configurational accuracies are specifically demanded for a running surface of the traveller on an inner peripheral side of the ring flange portion, strength in fitting and securing is easy to ensure when a portion on the inner peripheral side for forming the running surface of the traveller is a separate member or when the portion on the inner peripheral side for forming the running surface of the traveller is a separate member and a portion on an outer peripheral side for forming the running surface of the traveller is formed from a member integral with the mount portion rather than when the entire ring flange portion, the invention provides a spinning ring, in which the ring flange portion is divided into two inner and outer sections, and consists of an inner flange and an outer flange, and the inner flange is fitted onto and secured to an inner peripheral side of the outer flange to be made integral therewith, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Thus the spinning ring according to the invention is one provided with a ring flange portion, which permits a ring traveller to run thereon in a sliding contact condition, the ring flange portion composed of an inner flange and an outer flange, the inner flange being formed with a running surface of the traveller, which is formed by folding back an inner peripheral portion of a doughnut-shaped disk blank toward an outer peripheral side of the blank to be disposed on an folded-back, inner peripheral side of the blank and adapted to slidingly contact with a foot portion of a ring traveller, and with a fitting portion, which is disposed on the outer peripheral side of the blank to fit onto the outer flange, the outer flange being formed integral with a mount portion, which is mounted to a ring rail or a ring holder through a neck portion, and being provided on an inner peripheral side thereof with a fitting portion, which is adapted to be fitted onto the inner flange, and on an outer peripheral side thereof with an engaging portion, which is adapted to engage with the foot portion of the ring traveller, the inner flange and the outer flange fitting together and being integrated together by a securing means.
A doughnut-shaped disk blank making the inner flange is preferably formed by punching a band-shaped or coiled sheet material such as sheet steel, alloy steel sheet or the like, and the outer flange is formed by cutting or rolling from a cylindrical-shaped stock material of iron materials such as carbon steel, alloy steel or the like or nonferrous metal materials such as aluminum, aluminum alloy or the like.
The above-mentioned securing means is of fixed type such as press fit, caulking, shrinkage fit, welding or bonding or of detachable type such as press fit, thread fastening or elastic grasping. Polymerization/condensation type adhesives such as epoxy resin, phenol resin, cyanoacrylate or the like are suitable as an adhesive.
The above-mentioned spinning ring is easily enhanced in dimensional and configurational accuracies and is capable of forming a running surface of the traveller of high accuracy and forming only an inner flange from a.separate material to enhance wear resistance because the ring flange portion is constituted by an inner flange, which is formed by folding an inner peripheral portion of a doughnut-shaped disk blank back toward the outer periphery of the blank and on which a running surface of the traveller is formed, and an outer flange formed integral with a mount portion, and a portion forming the running surface of the traveller on the inner peripheral side, for which dimensional and configurational accuracies are specifically demanded, can be formed from a sheet material, such as sheet steel or the like, by press work or the like, as the inner flange separate from a ring body including the mount portion.
Accordingly, the ring flange portion can be enhanced in accuracy and wear resistance, and moreover there is eliminated a problem that fine vibrations possibly generated on the ring flange portion at the time of running of a ring traveller cause a ring traveller and the ring flange portion to undergo abnormal wear to be shortened in service life and yarn breakage is frequently generated due to abnormal running of the ring traveller, thus decreasing productivity. Also, it is possible to attain an intended object for proving a spinning ring free of rotation of the ring flange portion upon the running of a ring traveller resulted from falling-off of the ring flange portion, which results from load and shock applied at the time of attaching and detaching of the ring traveller and of incapability of spinning caused by falling-off of the ring flange portion. Also, freedom in the fitting construction of an inner flange and an outer flange can make a spinning ring integrated with rigid fitting and securing. Also, in this case, it is desired to fill a synthetic resin adhesive such as epoxy resin, which is a thermosetting resin, in a groove, which is formed on the upper surface of the ring flange portion and has a cross section of, for example, inverse frustum, and thus it is possible to prevent accumulation of foreign matters in the groove and to further strengthen securing of the inner flange and the outer flange.
Also, the spinning ring can be made such that the inner flange is formed with a curved surface of predetermined shape, which is formed by folding back an inner peripheral portion of a doughnut-shaped disk blank toward an outer peripheral side of the blank and bending the inner peripheral portion of the folded-back blank upward and which is disposed on the bent, inner peripheral portion to define a running surface of the traveller. In this case, the running surface of the traveller inside can be made an optional curved surface, and is further enhanced in dimensional and configurational accuracies.
When the doughnut-shaped disk blank in a state, in which the inner peripheral portion of the disk blank folded back is bent further upward, is made a surface, on which a foot portion of a ring traveller is made to run, rather than the case where the doughnut-shaped disk blank in a folded-back state is made a surface, on which a foot portion of a ring traveller is made to run, a curved surface with high dimensional and configurational accuracies can be formed as the surface, on which a foot portion of a ring traveller is made to run.
Also, in this case, in order to prevent accumulation of foreign matters in that groove, which is formed above the fitting portion and has a cross section of, for example, inverse frustum, and to further strengthen securing of the inner flange and the outer flange, a synthetic resin adhesive such as epoxy resin, which is a thermosetting resin, or the like is desirably filled in the groove.
In the spinning ring, the constitution for ensuring a joining surface where the inner flange and the outer flange are fitted and secured to each other and making integration firm is preferably, for example, one, in which the inner flange is constructed such that an upper portion of two overlapping upper and lower portions of the blank thus folded back is larger than a lower portion and an outer peripheral portion is stepped to provide a fitting portion adapted to fit onto the outer flange, the outer flange is constructed such that a part of an upper surface on an inner peripheral side thereof is cut away over an entire circumference, an upper, inner peripheral surface is stepped in shape, and the stepped, upper, inner peripheral surface defines a fitting portion fitted onto the inner flange, and the fitting portion defined by the stepped, outer peripheral portion of the inner flange and the fitting portion defined by the stepped, upper, inner peripheral surface of the outer flange fit together.
In this case, mutual fitting of the stepped fitting portions of the inner flange and the stepped fitting portions of the outer flange strengthens integration of the inner flange and the outer flange caused by fitting and securing of the both.
Also, the constitution for ensuring a joining surface where the inner flange and the outer flange are fitted and secured to each other and making integration firm may be one, in which the inner flange is constructed such that overlapping upper and lower portions of the blank thus folded back has a gap allowing elastic deformation at outer peripheral portions thereof and the elastic, outer peripheral portions defines a fitting portion adapted to fit onto the outer flange, the outer flange is constructed such that a part of an upper surface on an inner peripheral side thereof is cut away over an entire circumference, an upper, inner peripheral surface is stepped in shape, a groove is provided below a cut-away portion of the upper, inner peripheral surface, and the portion provided with the groove defines a fitting portion adapted to fit into the inner flange, and the fitting portion defined by the elastic, outer peripheral portion of the inner flange and the groove below the cut-away portion of the upper, inner peripheral surface of the outer flange fit together.
In this case, the elastic, outer peripheral portion, which constitutes the fitting portion of the inner flange is fitted into and firmly secured to the groove, which constitutes the fitting portion of the outer flange, by means of press fit or shrinkage fit with elastic forces.
Also, the constitution for preventing the inner flange from dismounting from the outer flange is preferably, for example, one, in which the inner flange is constructed such that overlapping upper and lower portions of the blank thus folded back defines a fitting portion adapted to fit onto the outer flange, the outer flange is constructed such that a part of an upper surface on an inner peripheral side thereof is cut away over an entire circumference, an upper, inner peripheral surface is stepped in shape, and the stepped, upper, inner peripheral surface defines a fitting portion fitted onto the inner flange, an outer peripheral surface of an upper portion above the fitting portion of the inner flange and an inner peripheral surface of the cut-away portion of the outer flange opposed to the outer peripheral surface, respectively, are inclined upwardly inwardly at an inclination of 3xc2x0 to 12xc2x0, and the fitting portion defined by the outer peripheral portion of the inner flange and the fitting portion defined by the stepped, upper, inner peripheral surface of the outer flange fit together.
In this manner, the outer peripheral surface of the upper portion on the inner flange and the inner peripheral surface of the cut-away portion of the outer flange, respectively, are inclined at an inclination 3xc2x0 to 12xc2x0 upwardly inwardly whereby engagement of the fitting portions can be ensured and be free of disengagement even when securing of the securing measure such as shrinkage fit or the like is loosened. In this case, when the inclination is less than 3xc2x0, engagement is insufficient, and when the inclination exceeds 12xc2x0, fitting is difficult.
Also, the constitution for ensuring a joining surface where the inner flange and the outer flange are fitted and secured to each other and making integration by adhesion is preferably one, in which the inner flange is constructed such that overlapping upper and lower portions of the blank thus folded back defines a fitting portion adapted to fit onto the outer flange, the outer flange is constructed such that a part of an upper surface on an inner peripheral side thereof is cut away over an entire circumference, an upper, inner peripheral surface is stepped in shape, and the stepped, upper, inner peripheral surface defines a fitting portion fitted onto the inner flange, an outer peripheral surface of an upper portion above the fitting portion of the inner flange and an inner peripheral surface of the cut-away portion of the outer flange opposed to the outer peripheral surface, respectively, are formed to be inclined upwardly inwardly at an inclination of 10xc2x0 to 15xc2x0, a maximum diameter E of the upper portion of the inner flange and a minimum diameter C of the cut-away portion have a relationship Exe2x89xa6C, and there is formed a space between the fitting portions, and the fitting portion defined by the outer peripheral portion of the inner flange and the fitting portion defined by the stepped, upper, inner peripheral surface of the outer flange fit together, and an adhesive is filled and solidified in the space between the fitting portions. Polymerization/condensation type adhesives such as epoxy resin, phenol resin, cyanoacrylate or the like are suitably used as an adhesive.
In this case, the inner flange and the outer flange are secured integrally to each other by fitting of the stepped fitting portions and solidification of an adhesive filled in the space between the fitting portions, and falling-off of the inner flange is prevented by the wedge action of the adhesive resin as solidified.
The spinning ring according to the invention is simple in its manufacturing process and low in manufacturing cost because the ring flange portion consists of the inner flange and the outer flange and the inner flange can be formed in continuous work from a sheet steel.
A method of manufacturing a spinning ring having an inner flange, in which an inner peripheral portion of a doughnut-shaped plate blank is folded back toward an outer peripheral side and a running surface of the traveller is formed on the inner peripheral side thus folded back to permit a foot portion of a ring traveller to slidingly contact therewith is one, in which the inner flange is formed into a predetermined shape sequentially through the step of punching a thin sheet material to form a circular-shaped disk blank, the burring prepared hole forming step of punching a central portion of the circular-shaped disk blank to form a doughnut-shaped disk blank, the burring step of bending an inner peripheral portion of the doughnut-shaped disk blank upright in a flange manner, the folding-back step of folding back the bent, inner peripheral portion of the doughnut-shaped blank toward an outer periphery of the blank to vertically overlap the same on the outer periphery to form a running surface of the traveller on the inner peripheral portion in the folded-back state, and the trimming step of punching the doughnut-shaped blank, on which the running surface of the traveller is formed through the folding-back step, to a predetermined outer diameter dimension, the outer flange integral with the mount portion is formed integrally from a cylindrical-shaped stock material by cutting or rolling, and the inner flange thus formed is integrally secured to a fitting portion, which is formed on an outer peripheral side of the outer flange, by press fit, shrinkage fit, welding or bonding.
Also, a method of manufacturing a spinning ring having an inner flange, in which an inner peripheral portion of a doughnut-shaped plate blank is folded back toward an outer peripheral side, the folded-back inner peripheral portion is bent upward, and a running surface of the traveller is formed on the bent, inner peripheral side, is one, in which the inner flange is formed into a predetermined shape sequentially through the step of punching a thin sheet material to form a circular-shaped disk blank, the burring prepared hole forming step of punching a central portion of the circular-shaped disk blank to form a doughnut-shaped disk blank, the burring step of bending an inner peripheral portion of the doughnut-shaped disk blank upright in a flange manner, the folding-back step of folding back the bent, inner peripheral portion of the doughnut-shaped blank toward an outer periphery of the blank to vertically overlap the same on the outer periphery, the bending step of bending the folded-back, inner peripheral portion of the blank upward to form a curved surface of predetermined shape, which defines a running surface of the traveller on the bent, inner peripheral portion, and the trimming step of punching the doughnut-shaped blank, on which the running surface of the traveller is formed through the folding-back step, to a predetermined outer diameter dimension, the outer flange integral with the mount portion is formed integrally from a cylindrical-shaped stock material by cutting or rolling, and the inner flange thus formed is integrally secured to a fitting portion, which is formed on an outer peripheral side of the outer flange, by press fit, shrinkage fit, welding or bonding. In this case, it is preferable that a synthetic resin adhesive such as epoxy resin, which is a thermosetting resin, is filled in a groove, which is formed on an upper surface of the ring flange portion and has a cross section of, for example, inverse frustum. By doing so, it is possible to prevent foreign matters from accumulating in the groove and make securing of the inner flange and the outer flange more firm.
In the method of manufacturing a spinning ring, a sheet material making a doughnut-shaped disk blank for an inner flange is preferably a band-shaped or coiled sheet material such as sheet steel, alloy steel sheet or the like, and a cylindrical-shaped stock material for an outer flange is preferably iron materials such as carbon steel, alloy steel or the like or nonferrous metal materials such as aluminum, aluminum alloy or the like. Also, polymerization/condensation type adhesives such as epoxy resin, phenol resin, cyanoacrylate or the like are suitable as an adhesive in the case where securing is effected by adhesion.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.